1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device incorporating a semiconductor constructing body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional semiconductor device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-298005 includes solder balls as connecting terminals for external connection outside a silicon substrate. Therefore, this semiconductor device has a structure in which a silicon substrate having a plurality of connecting pads on its upper surface is formed on the upper surface of a base plate, an insulating layer is formed on the upper surface of the base plate around the silicon substrate, an upper insulating film is formed on the upper surfaces of the silicon substrate and insulating layer, upper interconnections are formed on the upper surface of the upper insulating film and connected to the connecting pads of the silicon substrate, portions except for connecting pad portions of the upper interconnections are covered with an uppermost insulating film, and solder balls are formed on the connecting pad portions of the upper interconnections.
In this conventional semiconductor device, the insulating layer formed on the upper surface of the base plate around the silicon substrate is literally an insulating layer. Therefore, when the planar size of the whole semiconductor device is to be increased by increasing the planar size of this insulating layer, the insulating layer forms a large dead space.